


It’s the red death, and it’s coming for you

by GremGoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Gen, Non binary apprentice, Other, Pre-Story, Red Death - Freeform, thats kinda obvious, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremGoblin/pseuds/GremGoblin
Summary: Smendle lays dying on the floor wondering where exactly they went wrong.





	It’s the red death, and it’s coming for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a vent fic when I was laying face down on my floor when I had ovarian cyst pop. This isn’t the most accurate I’ve only played through Julian's route, and the first 3 chapters Asra’s.I’m really sorry and I hope you bear with me.

I wasn’t an idiot, but that did not stop me from making a increasingly poor choices. This became more and more apparent I lay on the shop staring at the ceiling feeling death slowly creeps up on me. With every sharp painful breath my chest rattled like the cage of a scared bird. I’ve stopped coughing into my little lace handkerchief, it was already soaked crimson, and covering my death barks isn’t gonna save me.Nothing was going to save me, not any of my research, not Dr. Devorak, I was gonna die.

It’s kinda fitting that my death is happening this way i think to myself. After all most of my family died all alone looking for something that they’ll never find, or that’s how I assumed they all died.

My father was a captain in the war chasing victory, my mother left shortly after my birth looking for my father, and my aunt, my aunt well... She raised me for Twelve years of my life before going to find my parents. I never understood that. why would they still be out there? The war was over, it was over a decade why would they still be out there? She’s been gone for six years now and I assume her to be dead, why couldn’t she do the same?

I roll over on my side in pain. It feels like a burning hot iron is twisting around deep in my abdomen. Now I know why patients scream in agony right before they die. This is the worst pain I’ve ever experienced in my life, and I’ve jumped off a roof and shattered my legs trying to fly with a bedsheet.

I crawl across the floor with weak arms to counter. I leaned against it to rest before reaching on top of the counter to grab something to write with. I have to write something, I was leaving so much behind, I have to let them know. With shaky hands I write down my jumbled thoughts.

_Asra, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I just get really heated in arguments and I didn’t mean what I said to you. I’m sorry I called you limp dick coward, as funny as I thought it was at the time. But, you were right the plague wasn’t a fun puzzle I could solve and I’m paying the price. Asra you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to blame yourself for my death when it was my fault for being asshole._

Ok that’s a horrible letter maybe I should try to rewrite this. I go to cross it out but my vision whites out and I double over again. Ok, looks like that’s as a good as it going to get for Asra.

I should start on the next portion.

_Dr. Devorak, I’m sorry I couldn’t help find the cure. I’m sorry I went crazy trying to chasing after all those beetles. I kept trying to contain the plague instead of curing but, that was just a pipe dream. Thank you Julian for walking me home every night before we got busy. You were really nice and I just wanted you to know this isn’t your fault either._

My hand pulls the R to end of the page as I start to convulse. I grab paper and tuck it in waist band of my pants. As the convulsions stop I lay on my back as my eyelids get heavier and heavier before the world turns to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from a song from something rotten and while the tone doesn’t fit at all to this story, it’s a bop.


End file.
